Drunk Confessions Are Sober Thoughts
by A. Zap
Summary: When Catra was told that everyone was in Glimmer's room, she didn't expect to find the remnants of what must have been a great party. She especially wasn't expecting to find herself with an armful of drunk Adora saying the most ridiculous things. Femslash February Day 18: Marriage


Catra paused as she stood at the threshold of Glimmer's room. She'd been informed by a guard that pretty much everyone was in here, but…

She hadn't expected such carnage.

Clothes were strewn all over as everyone seemed to be missing at least one item or even more. The stench of alcohol hung in the air and the bottles scattered about were the obvious culprits. Plus, there was the way everyone was acting.

Perfuma and Scorpia had apparently decided to team up and were weaving Entrapta's hair into large braids with flowers and sparkly clips sprinkled throughout. Entrapta seemed fine with it as she babbled like usual at a million miles an hour, but even her typing was a bit haphazard. Mermista was leaning heavily into Sea Hawk, actually allowing a small smile to grace her face as Sea Hawk cuddled closer and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Spinnerella and Netossa had fallen asleep together under one of Glimmer's tables, blissed expressions mirroring each other. Glimmer was happy crying on Bow as she gestured sluggishly as he continued drawing and nodded along. It looked like Bow was the only one in the room relatively sober. Thank god someone responsible had…

"Catra!"

_Oh, stars_.

Catra found herself with a handful of Adora in her arms. Catra awkwardly patted her on the back as she snuggled closer. She squinted as she looked around. She hadn't even seen Adora anywhere in the room.

"He-hey, Catra." Adora slurred, pulling back a bit to give Catra a lopsided smile. "Wha -what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Are - are you drunk?" Catra asked incredulously. Adora usually didn't drink much at even the wildest parties. Sure, Catra didn't either, but Catra had yet to find something that she actually liked the taste of. Adora never drank because she didn't want to smear the image of She-ra.

Cautiously, Catra's eyes sought out the Sword of Protection, really hoping that Entrapta hadn't infected it with a virus. Again. But no, the jewel in its hilt shone blue as always instead of infected red.

And now that Catra got a good whiff, she could easily smell the alcohol on Adora's breath.

"Jeez, Adora, how wasted are you?" Catra didn't get an answer as Adora burrowed into her arms again and she sighed. "Okay, Okay." Catra shifted and picked Adora up princess style, much to Adora's delight.

"Princess carry!" Adora giggled and clapped her hands together. Catra's face reddened as Adora then threw her arms around her neck and started kissing along her jaw. "My hero!"

"You turn into such a child when drunk." Catra said as she tried to set Adora down on one of the many lounges in the room. Adora was insistent though and she dragged Catra into laying next to her, laughing all the while. Catra sighed again.

She'd just come back from a recon mission. She did not have the energy to deal with a drunk Adora on top of that.

"Hey - hey, Catra, did - did you know that's also called a bridal carry?"

"Yes. Yes, I did." Catra ran her hand down her face. Stars, she was tired.

"You know we should do that."

"Do what?"

"Get married."

Catra was awake. She was wide awake.

She heard gasps coming from Perfuma, Scorpia, and Bow, but she ignored the fact that the three biggest gossips in Etheria had heard this in favor of pulling Adora back so she could look at her face to face.

Adora's eyes were shining and she still had that huge, stupid grin on her face. However, the red on her face and the haziness in her gaze told Catra that she was still drunk.

"What?" Catra croaked.

"We should get married. Like Spinnerella and Netossa." Adora looked off into the distance. "We could flip a coin to see who wears a suit. Or both wear suits. Or both wear dresses." She giggled. "You'd look great no matter what."

"Adora, are - are you seriously asking me to marry you?" Catra's brain finally caught up with what was happening.

Adora snapped back to look at Catra, frowning. "You do want to get married, right?" Her lower lip trembled, and oh stars, she was one of those drunks who could switch from happy to sad in a moment, wasn't she?

Catra did not want to have a crying Adora on her hands.

But Adora was also drunk at the moment, and completely wasted at that. Catra didn't know how serious she was about all this, much less how much she'd even remember this in the morning.

Catra sighed and shut her eyes. "Ask me when you're _not_ drunk."

"Okay!" And just like that, she was happy again.

Catra could feel Adora relaxing against her as the alcohol finally sent her to sleep. Catra began to relax, too, until she heard a slight squealing noise. She opened her eyes and looked in its direction.

Scorpia, Bow, and Perfuma had grouped up, staring at Catra and Adora with stars in their eyes. Scorpia and Bow especially looked like they were on the verge of bursting and giving the two of them celebratory hugs.

"Shut up, she hasn't officially asked me yet." Catra said, before shutting her eyes once more.

She ignored their excited whispers as she let herself relax next to Adora.

But though she'd never admit it, she was already trying to figure out when they could even fit a wedding in.

Catra was never going to let Adora live this down.

Though given what she'd said, she didn't think Adora would mind too much.

* * *

_AN: I once heard that drunk confessions are sober thoughts that people can't bring themselves to say. I've never really seen it in action, but I thought it'd be interesting here. Adora's had marriage on the mind but it's now that she's drunk that she can bring herself to mention it. She unfortunately doesn't really remember this conversation, but Bow informs her of what happened (since he and Scorpia have already got half of it planned out, and Perfuma called dibs on the floral arrangements) so then she does a real proposal to Catra._


End file.
